


What He Needs

by sffan



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo gives Hakkai what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Needs

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be.  
> 
> Original Notes:  
> Takes place right after Goku redraws Hakkai's life line after their battle with Chin Yisou. Beta'd by emungere because this is all.her.fault. Dammit. It's why I love her so. Extra thanks to dirty_diana for giving it a read through, even though she hasn't got a clue who these people are.

They sit on the Jeep in companionable silence as the sun sets. Hakkai is still looking at the big, black stroke of ink that extends his life line when he feels the warm fingers press lightly against the small of his back. His lips quirk into a gentle smile, and he shifts slowly until he's against Gojyo's side. Gojyo's hand slides up and down his back. Hakkai casually puts his hand on Gojyo's leg, just above the knee, and draws slow circles with his fingers.

"'Kai," comes the breathy whisper in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Gojyo's hand curls around his hip and pulls him even closer, practically into his lap, and then Gojyo's tongue is on his ear, flicking lightly just along the edges of his limiters. Hakkai's fingers tighten on Gojyo's thigh as white-hot electric heat jolts through him with each flick. Gojyo chuckles quietly and begins to lick in earnest - slow, tortuous laps of his warm, wet tongue. Hakkai doesn't know why the limiters make him so sensitive, but each lick sends pleasure pouring through him, straight to his groin. When Gojyo starts to suck, his cock twitches, and he can't help himself - he moans.

"Go...Go...Gojyo," Hakkai stutters and grips Gojyo's knee hard enough to bruise. "Not here, please."

"Afraid Hakuryuu will see something interesting?" Gojyo says and then nips at Hakkai's ear. Deft fingers thread through his hair, removing his headband while sharp teeth continue to nibble at his ear.

"Gojyo. Please," Hakkai whispers thickly.

"All right. Let's take it inside, then," Gojyo replies. He slides off the Jeep and goes around to the back to get their packs. Hakkai waits until he thinks his legs can hold him upright, and then he slides off the Jeep. He pats it fondly and says, "Goodnight, Hakuryuu."

"Kuuyu," the Jeep chirps back.

Hakkai joins Gojyo, and they make their way towards the cave. Gojyo's hand is a warm, solid presence on Hakkai's back. Along the way, they pass Sanzo leaning against a tree, smoking a cigarette. Sanzo and Gojyo exchange glances, and Hakkai knows that Sanzo will find a way to keep Goku away from the cave for a few hours.

They enter the cave, and as Gojyo starts laying out the blankets, Hakkai unknots his sash and removes it. He's undoing the fastenings on his tunic when Gojyo rejoins him. He guides Hakkai to the blankets and they sit down together, Hakkai within the circle of Gojyo's legs.

Gojyo's fingers on his face are light as they stroke along his cheeks and lips before he removes Hakkai's eyeglass. He puts it in the pocket of his jacket and then takes the jacket off. Hakkai reaches out and helps him out of his shirt, taking the opportunity to run his fingers along Gojyo's smooth skin. Gojyo smiles and starts to kiss Hakkai - a kiss that is somehow both possessive and gentle - stopping only so that he can pull Hakkai's tunic over his head, leaving his long-sleeved shirt behind. When it resumes, the kiss is fiercer, more demanding, and with a soft moan of pleasure, Hakkai surrenders entirely.

A brush of fingertip along the ridge of his ear has him shuddering so hard that he doesn't even notice when Gojyo's other hand slips under his shirt - doesn't notice until it he feels the light caress along the scar on his stomach. Hakkai can't help it; he tenses and tries to shift away from Gojyo's touch. Gojyo won't let him. Hakkai makes a panicked noise and he grabs at Gojyo's arm.

"Shhhh, 'kai. It's just us. No one else will see. And I've seen it all. Hell, I've had my hand buried in the damn thing," Goyjo says quietly, fingers still stroking lightly along the ridge of flesh.

Hakkai opens his mouth to protest, but he is stopped by Goyjo's kiss. Gojyo sucks the breath out of him, and his fingers never stop moving. Hakkai whimpers softly, but then clutches at Gojyo and returns the kiss just as passionately. He runs his fingers through Gojyo's blood-red hair, pushing the bandana off. Freed completely, it falls down around them, brushing like silk against his face as they continue to kiss.

He always forgets how soft Gojyo's hair is. It's not like any other he's ever felt; not even _hers_ , he realizes with a shock. Hakkai strokes his hands through it as Goyjo starts to slide his shirt up his body. Warm hands ghost along his skin, pushing the shirt up higher and higher until Hakkai lifts his arms and lets Gojyo pull the shirt off him.

Slowly, piece by piece, the rest of their clothes join those already strewn about them. Gojyo kisses a trail of fire down Hakkai's neck, down and down, stopping to suck slowly on a nipple, until Hakkai is gasping and clutching at his hair. Gojyo nips at the peaked flesh one last time, and then continues downward, arching Hakkai backward over his arm, until he reaches the scar, where he pauses once more to lick and suck. Hakkai whimpers and writhes against Gojyo, moaning out his name in a hoarse, lust-laden whisper.

Gojyo reaches between them and rubs his fingers over the head of Hakkai's cock, moistening them with pre-come before reaching around Hakkai's hip, and on down, until he reaches the opening to Hakkai's body. As he teases the tight pucker, Gojyo slides his tongue back up Hakkai's chest along his neck, and back to his ear. Hakkai moans loudly when Gojyo starts sucking on his earlobe, and his body relaxes, which allows Gojyo to push a finger inside. Hakkai is helpless to do anything but clutch at Gojyo as he slowly, thoroughly drives him insane with lust, as he teases and strokes inside him, adding one finger at a time until there are three buried deep inside his body, rubbing lightly at his prostate.

Hakkai moans and shudders. "Gojyo, please," he whispers. "Now. I need you."

Goyjo cups his face and kisses him, tongue dancing lightly against his for a moment before he breaks the kiss and says, "Turn around."

As he turns, Hakkai hears the click of a tube being opened, and the slick sounds of Gojyo lubing up his cock, and he shudders with need. Strong hands grip his hips and pull him downwards, so that he straddles Goyjo's lap backwards, legs spread wide around Gojyo's.

Hard and blunt, Gojyo's cock presses against the entrance to his body and Hakkai tries to press back, but Gojyo's hands on his hips won't let him. Gojyo enters him slowly, his thick cock stretching him wide as he presses in, inch by inch. By the time Hakkai is sitting in Goyjo's lap, they're both shaking. Hakkai leans back against Goyjo's body, loving the way the sweat-dampened muscles feel against him.

Gojyo's breath comes in harsh pants in his ear and Hakkai knows how difficult it is for Gojyo to hold back. Sometimes Hakkai wishes Gojyo would just throw him down and fuck him hard, but he knows that Gojyo won't. Gojyo fucks the women he picks up, and, occasionally Sanzo, but never him. Gojyo makes love to him.

Hakkai smiles at the school-girl foolishness of the words, but he can think of no others to apply to the slow, tender way that Gojyo treats his body - never rushing, never forcing, always bringing Hakkai the most pleasure he can, while putting off his own. Like now. Instead of thrusting, Gojyo begins to rock his hips, barely moving them, but angling them so that his cock nudges against Hakkai's prostate, wringing gasp after gasp of pleasure out of him.

Goyjo's hands move over his body - stroking, teasing, caressing, everywhere but Hakkai's cock, which is aching for friction. When Hakkai reaches for it, Gojyo lightly bats his hand away. Hakkai twists and kisses Goyjo - hot and hard and demanding, full of teeth and tongue and desire. Gojyo returns the kiss just as passionately.

They rock together, bodies grinding slowly, lips locking over and over again in sloppy, wet kisses. Hakkai rides the edge of orgasm, his body tight and aching with the need to come, but Gojyo still prevents him from touching his cock while continuing to touch him everywhere else. Hakkai is incoherent with the need to come, just on the verge of begging when Gojyo slowly licks his ear, stopping to suck at each limiter.

Hakkai comes so hard his semen arcs over the edge of the blanket and hits the floor of the cave. But it doesn't end there - wave after wave of pleasure pours through him and his cock spurts again and again. Each time Hakkai's body contracts around him, Goyjo gasps and arches into Hakkai, pressing deeper and deeper. Hakkai grinds his hips backward and Gojyo climaxes, groaning Hakkai's name.

They go limp and slowly sink onto the blankets, Gojyo still buried deep inside Hakkai, both of them reluctant to part. Gojyo soothes Hakkai through his aftershocks, and catches his breath. He slowly pulls out of Hakkai, but stays curled around him. He fumbles for the extra blanket and pulls it over them. Hakkai rests his head on Gojyo's arm and pulls the other one tighter around his middle. He can see the stain on the ground in front of him.

"We should probably clean that up before Goku comes to bed," Hakkai says sleepily.

"I'm not moving and neither are you. Let the stupid monkey find it. It's not like he doesn't know we had sex. He can probably smell it from wherever he is right now anyway," Gojyo says.

"True. But..."

"But, what?" Gojyo asks, absently nuzzling the back of Hakkai's neck.

"What if he eats it?" Hakkai says in horror.

Gojyo snorts against his neck. "Let him. I'm sure he could use the extra protein."

"Gojyo!" Hakkai exclaims and buries his face in Gojyo's arm.

"Go to sleep, 'kai. Sanzo'll want to get going early, get us away from this place."

"I'm somehow more reluctant to leave, now," Hakkai says, and then kisses Gojyo's arm.

Gojyo tightens his arm around Hakkai and kisses his shoulder. Soon, quiet snores tickle the back of Hakkai's neck.

Hakkai smiles.

It has always been like this. It will always be like this. Gojyo may have his women, but in the end, he's always there when Hakkai needs him the most.


End file.
